


Fond memories

by thekuroiookami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 4selfship month, Akashi in Denial, Childhood Memories, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Mentioned Kuroko Tetsuya, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekuroiookami/pseuds/thekuroiookami
Summary: You find out Akashi's darkest secrets by accident, and he tries to stop the inevitable fallout.





	

If someone had asked you what you loved most in the world, the list would have included soft, fluffy things, chocolate and a good book. Today you had all of those things.

Warm, velvety hot cocoa? Check.

A riveting mystery with gripping characters? Check.

A downy blanket to keep you warm? Check.

It was almost stereotypically perfect, the best way to spend a snowy day like this one. But you had abandoned it all for something you loved even more.

Which was why Akashi was mildly surprised when he walked in with his own mug of chocolate and found yours rapidly cooling with dejected loneliness. Your paperback lay open on the couch and the blanket was sliding off your shoulders. Yet you sat hunched over the floor, gazing at something with intensity.

“______? What are you looking at?” His question was accompanied by a raised eyebrow.

“Something I found in the cupboard when I was searching for the blanket,” you murmured.

He leaned over your shoulder, curious. You turned a glossy page in the leather-bound book, smiling a little at the sight. Akashi froze.

“How did you…”

Your smile widened, enjoying his barely-hidden distress. “Too bad, Seijuro. You can’t hide from me forever.”

Akashi had no idea how you’d managed to lay your hands on his pictures. He didn’t even know he had a baby album. Had Mother really taken so many without his noticing?

You turned another page and couldn’t contain a squeak of delight. Behind you, the air of darkness grew. “Oh my goodness, how cute! How old are you in this picture, about two?”

When you looked up at the grown-up version for an answer, it was like looking at a storm gathering on the horizon. One eye glinted gold as Akashi held out an imperious hand. “Give it to me, ______.”

You hugged the album to your chest with narrowed eyes. “Not a chance. And don’t try to intimidate me. I’ve seen you in a cat onesie now.”

His mouth turned down at the corner. “There’s nothing interesting about the book. Hand it to me.”

“I strongly disagree.” You held up a specific page for emphasis. “There’s you in elementary school holding a basketball bigger than you.”

His hand shot out with the lightning speed of a point guard’s reflexes. If you hadn’t been watching so closely, the photos would have been snatched out of your hands. You dodged just in time, lifting the album above your head.

“Geez, Sei, are you so worried I might find you cute? Is that bad to be an adorable baby?” You skipped out of his reach when he lunged forward, putting the sofa between you both. “Honestly, I think I just fell a little more in love after seeing you wear a child-sized crown and cape.”

He watched you with calculating intensity. You could swear you saw crimson sparks flicker around his eyes. “I think you were sufficiently in love before. I don’t see why you’re so fascinated by these pictures. It’s just me.” He was slowly prowling towards you, waiting for an opening.

You shook a finger at him. “Oh no, I’m not falling for that rhetoric. Just you? Everything about you is fascinating. Including the childhood that made you you.” Your face shifted into an innocent expression. “Especially the parts where you cuddle teddy bears.”  

That seemed to be the last straw. Akashi suddenly blurred into motion, fingers locking firmly around your wrist. You stumbled in surprise and the ensuing attempt to move the album away from his reach toppled you both onto the couch. You blinked up at him when the confusion had cleared. Akashi hovered over you, lean frame bracketing you in. His hand came up to your face in a gentle caress.

“Are you alright?” His voice was low with concern, eyes searching your face.

You dropped a reassuring kiss on his nose. “I’m okay. Don’t be too mad at me for teasing you. I promise not to send any pictures to Kuroko-kun.”

He looked both resigned and amused. “I would definitely have to punish you if you did.”

Your eyes widened in mock surprise. “And what would this penalty involve?”

His answering smile was wicked with promise. “To begin, this would need to come off.” Clever fingers traced fiery patterns into your skin as Akashi slid your shirt up.

You bit your lip to stifle a moan. “Just one thing, Sei…”

He murmured in reply, lips brushing against your ear. “Hmm?”

“What was the teddy bear’s name?”

“I’m going to incinerate all the evidence, right now.”

 “No, wait, it was just a joke-“

**Author's Note:**

> This silly drabble was written for #4selfship month on Tumblr. 
> 
> I'm no artist, so if anyone ever wants to draw Aka-chin in a cat onesie, I'll pay you in gold. It'd be for the greater good of mankind ;)


End file.
